Warmth
Warmth「''Romaji'': Uōmusu; Kana: ウォームス」is a Grace, a non-magical power that was hand-crafted by the Supreme Goddess. herself. It initially belonged to Loriel, a former member of the Four Archangels. But after Loriel was killed-in-action, the Supreme Goddess transferred ownership of it to Daire. Later, after Daire deserted from the Goddess Clan and Stigma, the Supreme Goddess entrusted it to the druids. Eventually, about a year before the beginning of Blue Days, the Supreme Goddess concocted a scheme to reunite Daire with her Grace of Warmth. The Supreme Goddess ordered the druids to implant this Grace within House and then deceived the druids into believing that she had "gifted" House with the destiny of awakening and becoming the newest vessel of the goddess "Eriu". The Supreme Goddess intended for House to locate Daire's reliquary, become Daire's vessel, and thereby deliver this Grace from himself to Daire... ...however, in stark contrast to the Supreme Goddess' expectations, the Kingdom of Erin just so happened to chance upon Daire's reliquary before House managed to find the reliquary. Consequently, Daire did not accept House as her vessel and then retrieved this Grace from House. Instead, Daire was forcibly implanted into the Princess Lathir and this Grace remained within House. Fortunately for the Supreme Goddess, eventually, Daire took control of Lathir's body and then retrieved this Grace from House. Afterward, Daire began to wield this Grace in battle against the Ten Commandments and the Twelve Dolorous Strokes. After the Olympian Arc, because Daire abandoned her new body and returned to her reliquary, this Grace returned to House. Previously, this Grace did not awaken within House because House was a human. As a result, after House Wished himself into a member of the Goddess Clan, this Grace awakened within House and displaced House's magical power. Description The Grace of Warmth allows its bearer to generate a warm aura of protection and restoration from any amount and type of magical energy that is not contained within either a medium or a vessel; as a result, it allows its bearer to augment his or her durability and regeneration with all of the magical energy that is either exerted into or situated within his or her environment. To put it simply, Warmth absorbs magical energy and then casts the magical energy into protective and restorative spells. Warmth is able to absorb any amount and type of magical energy that is not situated within a medium or vessel. Even magical energy that has been cast or weaved into an enchantment or spell can be absorbed by Warmth. As a result; Warmth endows its bearer with an immunity to a supermajority of enchantments, magical powers, and spells In addition, because it provides its bearer with protection and restoration, Warmth is as much a defense against the physical as it is against the magical. The only sort of "damage" that Warmth does not provide a defense against is mental effects that do not rely on magical energy. Lastly, like all Graces, Warmth endows its bearer with an immunity to the 13 Covenants and the 10 Commandments. Techniques * WIP... Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Graces